


The Spaces Between (Were Meant For You)

by yetanotherauthor



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherauthor/pseuds/yetanotherauthor
Summary: Madara has always hated these long stretches of time when a mission separates them. Izuna willingly submits to his brother's 'punishment' for going away because, in the end, it's really no punishment at all to get what he really wants.





	The Spaces Between (Were Meant For You)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a night of incredible inspiration for the projects on my main account and then a certain SOMEONE had to go and peddle me a plot bunny for these two. For shame, my friend. For shame. ;)

“Fuck, do you know how much I’ve missed you?”

Izuna tried to respond but it was hard when Madara kept stealing the breath from his lungs with frantic kisses, insistent fingers dipping inside his clothing at all angles to touch as much of his skin as possible. He very much would like to return the sentiment if only he could find the words to do so. It seemed Madara understood, however. His brother pulled away after a particular hot kiss to press their foreheads together.

“You’re never allowed to go to Snow Country again,” he growled. Izuna laughed breathlessly.

“Try and stop me.”

“Watch me stop you! The next time you think of trying to go that far away from me I’ll just have to remind you of all the reasons you should stay.”

Intrigued, Izuna couldn’t help but lift an eyebrow as his shirt was pulled away from his body. “Go on then. Thrill me, Aniki. I’d love for you to lay out a few reasons.”

“Minx,” his brother accused him.

Then he was shoved backwards to fall on the bed where two strong hands flipped him over on his belly and began to work on removing his trousers. Izuna tried to help but his fingers were swatted away so he simply reached for a pillow to bury his face in when his ass was pulled up in the air.

He expected to be disrobed entirely, skin to skin all over the way Madara preferred things most of the time, so he was surprised to feel cloth stop halfway down his thighs. The mattress dipped as Madara’s weight shifted to reach for the lube in one of the bedside drawers. By the time his brother was upright again Izuna’s cheeks were burning, debating in his head whether he should mention what was on his mind.

“You know, I’ve been away for some time,” he murmured.

“Indeed,” Madara drawled in return.

“Ah-ha. Yeah. Um, it’s just…I haven’t really had any time to, er, clean myself properly. In that area. For this stuff.” He swallowed the embarrassment when Madara leaned over the length of his body to whisper in his ear.

“Who said that’s what I needed the lube for?”

Several trains of thought all crashed together in a massive jumble within Izuna’s head. Did he even want to know what that meant? He wasn’t sure but whether he wanted to or not he had a feeling he was about to find out.

And find out he did. Izuna trembled at the first touch of fingers between his thighs, cool with the slick unscented gel he was used to feeling around his entrance. For a moment he thought Madara was going to reach through his legs and jerk him off but he didn’t, far from it, coating the space between Izuna’s thighs with lubricant and then pulling his hands away altogether. This was…new.

“Bad boys who run away from home don’t get to be _fucked_ like I know you want me to,” Madara rumbled from behind him. The sound of his voice already had Izuna shuddering.

“I _am_ a bad boy,” he said cheekily.

“Yes you are. So I’m going to take what I want and you’re going to have to beg me for a little satisfaction if you want me to let you cum.”

That only made him shudder harder. Madara was a man of his word, even the unspoken ones, and Izuna knew that the consequences of simply getting himself off after his brother had forbidden it would be dire. He’d gone weeks without sex in the past just for touching himself during their little games. The one time Madara had expressly told him to be good and then come home later to find out Izuna had already taken things in to his own hands…the memory of his punishment was both terrible and delicious.

Which only made him more curious to know what was happening now. He hadn’t truly misbehaved yet; he had no idea what idea could be going through his lover’s mind.

“Keep your legs together,” Madara ordered.

“I can’t really open them,” he felt compelled to point out. With his pants still only halfway down he was stuck and when Madara’s legs settled on either side of his own he was doubly trapped in his absolute favorite way.

Then Madara pressed his hips forward and finally Izuna understood.

He had heard of intercrural sex before but it wasn’t something he’d ever felt compelled to try. If he were honest the concept had actually sounded kind of boring to him. Madara would surely be smug later about proving him wrong, though it was hard to care about that with a hard cock slowly fucking itself between his thickly muscles thighs.

“ _Shit_ ,” he gasped, not even bothering to muffle the sounds of his enjoyment.

As long as Madara kept his own hips up high, every time he pressed inwards his cock brushed against Izuna’s balls and the sensation was much more interesting than he had expected it would be.

It was also a massive fucking tease. No way would he be able to get off from such light stimulation. Izuna closed his eyes and mourned the day he accepted that mission in to Snow Country because feeling the sensations of his brother fucking in to his thighs was an incredible turn on and yet there just wasn’t enough contact where he needed it for anything to build his own orgasm. All he could do was lay there and take what he was given.

He knew he could have his own satisfaction if only he would give Madara what he wanted. The only thing stopping him was his own pride. Izuna considered holding out for as long as possible – until Madara let out a filthy moan behind him and snapped his hips forward with abandon. Clearly he wasn’t holding himself back to be nice.

“Fuck, please, okay! I’m sorry!” Izuna squirmed and clenched both hands in the blankets. “Please touch me, please, gods I want you to touch me. I won’t go so far away again! _Please_! I’m begging you, I want to cum too! Aniki! I need you, please, please!”

“What a good little boy, begging when he’s asked to.”

“Please touch me, Aniki, I’ll be good for you!”

Madara's hips never faltered as he leaned forward to drape himself over Izuna’s back, one hand tracing along the divots of his abdomen but still nowhere near low enough to reach for satisfaction.

“Say it,” he whispered. His fingers dipped lower, playing with the edges of his little brother’s happy trail.

“I love you,” Izuna sobbed quietly. “Please Aniki, please touch me. I love you so much!”

He cried out with relief as short, thick fingers wrapped themselves around him. Nothing in the world felt as good as having the most intimate parts of him held in the safety of his brother’s palm, the caress of those familiar callouses as Madara began to stroke him in time with the thrust of his own hips.

Listening to his brother’s shameless sounds of pleasure, feeling the hard cock moving between his legs and brushing against the base of his own cock, the fingers around him using such perfect pressure, all of it worked together to drive him insane until Izuna gave up and let his mind float away from reality. He did his best to push his hips back in to the motion the same way he would if he were getting fucked in to the mattress like usual and Madara rumbled approvingly every time he jerked forward in to the hand around his cock.

It was no surprise when his brother came first. The man had probably sensed him when he was still a couple miles out from the village and he had likely been hard for the entire wait. Izuna gasped at the warm sensation as Madara came between his legs and then quivered when the hand stroking him sped up in to a frantic rhythm that offered no mercy until finally he was spilling himself too, breaking his voice on helpless pleas for more, always more.

When Madara granted him mercy at last Izuna happily collapsed down on to the bed, only just now noticing the sheet tossed over their bedding. Evidently his brother had known they would be making some sort of mess. Smart man.

Getting to lie still while his partner fussed around and cleaned him up was a special treat. It wasn’t often Madara pampered him like this but he always went all out for the occasion, gentle swipes with a damp cloth and soft kisses in his wake, murmured words of affection that Izuna was never really sure if he was actually meant to hear or not, garbled and under the breath as they were. As he usually did, he simply kept quiet and let himself be moved about wherever those strong hands nudged and pulled for his pants to come off at last. The smile on his face was content and sated in a way only Madara had ever been able to inspire.

Crawling off the sheet so that they could both slip under the actual bedcovers was a little more effort than he wanted to expend at the moment but he did it anyway under the care of his partner’s quiet encouragement. His reward was settling down on a soft pillow with Madara's bulky heat curled around behind him like a protective barrier against the rest of the world.

“Precious,” Madara whispered against the nape of his neck. “I did miss you.”

“I missed you too.”

They both knew that no matter what they said there was always the chance one of them would someday have to take another mission that took them far off to other countries or kept them away from home for weeks and months on end. Such would always be the life of a shinobi even if Izuna had finally relented and allowed his brother to build this stupid village he had always dreamed about.

But there would always be this waiting for them, always a warm welcome and arms to hold them, a heart that had missed them. Nothing would ever be home quite like curling around the only family they had left and kissing the rest of the world away.

Izuna closed his eyes and pushed back against the encroaching slumber, listening instead to the drowsy murmurs as Madara whispered sweet nothings until _he_ fell asleep. As much as he hated the separation, Izuna really did like these away missions. Even if for no other reason than to have the rare chance to enjoy his lover’s softer side.


End file.
